bzprpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Tuli
Tuli is a hot-tempered Ta-Matoran woman who used to belong to the Ta-Koro Guard, but quit after an outburst of temper to become Ferron's assistant at his forge. She is involved in a relationship with Khervos. Timeline Pre-BZPRPG *Tuli is accepted in the Ta-Koro Guard and develops a flirtatious reputation. Arc 2 *Chapter 1 **Tuli goes to the Lavapool Inn.Tuli's debut post **Tuli meets Khervos at the Lavapool Inn and flirts for a while with him. **Next day, Tuli runs into conflict with her fellow guardsmen over her work methods. Khervos arrives to comfort her. **Tuli is summoned by Jaller, who criticizes her job performance. **In a burst of temper, Tuli quits the guard and leaves to Onu-Koro.Tuli quits the guard **Tuli meets Ferron who agrees to give her a job as an assistant at his forge. **Tuli and Khervos are reunited in Onu-Koro. **Khervos and Tuli go to the ruins of Xa-Koro to find clues to the opening of The Vault. **The two almost drown after being attacked by Tarakava, but are saved by Kavala. **Khervos refuses to admit his feelings towards Tuli, which makes the Ta-Matoran upset. **Tuli and Khervos leave Xa-Koro but are attacked by Tarakava sent by Kavala. **They hire Colx and return to Xa-Koro to confront Kavala, only to be forced back. **Tuli and Khervos go to Onu-Koro and admit their feelings to each other, deciding to start a relationship. *Chapter 2 **Tuli and Khervos encounter Rhea and Nero.Tuli fighting Nero **Tuli goes to the Wise Man's Archive and is joined by Khervos and Ferron. **Ferron sends Khervos and Tuli to find Noka. **Tuli and Khervos find Noka in Po-Koro. **Khervos, Tuli and Noka find Ferron in the Ko-Wahi drifts **Battle against Kuhrin and Desuka. **Tuli kills Desuka.Tuli kills Desuka **Return to Onu-Koro. *Chapter 3 **Khervos arrives at the forge to inform Tuli that he is leaving on a quest to help Vesun cure his amnesia, Tuli decides to join him. **Tuli remembers her life in Ta-Koro during their visit there.Remembrance **The group travels around the island. **The group meets Karna, Mirra, Wisp and Skorm in The Great Takea bar in Ga-Koro. **Figuring out that a Toa of Sonics named Vakua might be able to help Vesun, they start looking for him. **Skorm betrays the group by attacking the Toa Kalta, one of whom Vakua is. **Tuli saves a Su-Matoran named Mura from drowning.Tuli saves Mura **After the battle of the Toa Kalta, all witnesses are summoned to the Marine headquarters for interrogation. **The interrogation ends and, as Vesun has been united with a telepath, Khervos and Tuli decide to return to Onu-Koro. **Tuli returns to Ferron's forge.Tuli returns to Ferron's forge Biography Early life Tuli has been a guard for very long. At first other guards mocked her for being a girl doing a man's job, but Tuli has proven herself worthy. She also proved not to be masculine at all, instead gaining reputation as a girl who could get any guy she wants. Adventures with Khervos One evening Tuli was enjoying a free evening at the Lavapool Inn when she met a Ba-Matoran detective named Khervos. The two flirted around and Tuli expected to have him as she had so many others before. However, the detective told Tuli about his sense of duty and justice and left Tuli to think about the priorities in life. Next day Tuli found a suspicious Toa on an alley in Ta-Koro and questioned her. Due to the inability of the Toa to cooperate, Tuli signaled for help and at the same time gathered a large group of beings around who disagreed with the rash action of cornering the fearful Toa. After a loud outburst, she was forced to give in. The event left a mental scar on her. Soon after the confrontation Tuli was called by Jaller to a private conference to discuss ger job performance. Due to her incompetitiveness and her radical ways, she received a harsh lecture from the Captain of the Guard. Losing her temper once again, Tuli quit her job and dashed out of Jaller's office, only to spend the next hours crying at home. Tuli eventually decided to leave Ta-Koro due to the reputation she received with her outbursts and resigning from the guard. Tuli went to Onu-Koro where she was given a job by a Toa of Iron named Ferron. Tuli bought a home and laid herself a new life in the underground village, working for Ferron. Next day Khervos showed up at the forge, which Tuli did not know how to react to. On hearing that Khervos was going to the ruins of Xa-Koro alone to look for a secret, Tuli insisted on joining him because she was afraid something would happen to him. The duo left Onu-Koro. Khervos and Tuli went to Xa-Koro, but were attacked by Tarakava. Kavala, a Toa of Earth living in the ruins, "saved" the duo, but acted strangely. To be safe, Khervos introduced himself with a false name as "Torrian". Tuli did the same, saying that her name was "Valhe". After discussing for a while, Kavala let the two Matoran leave, although he did send two Tarakava secretly to kill them. In the jungle, Tuli asked Khervos about his feelings, but Khervos stated he was not interested in a romantic relationship with her. Upset, Tuli left Khervos to walk home, only to be attacked by a Tarakava. She was helped out by Hile and some Toa, and Khervos also arrived at the scene. Tuli and Khervos decided to return to Kavala and smite him, first hiring Skakdi Colx as some additional muscle against the Toa. Upon returning to Xa-Koro, however, Kavala pointed out that there was no way to prove he had been responsible for the Tarakava attack and that the two Matoran were about to commit a crime by attacking him. The Matoran and Colx left then, to leave Kavala alone in his lost city. Tuli and Khervos went to Onu-Koro, where the two discussed their complicated relationship. Khervos admitted to having feelings towards Tuli and both agreed to give it a go. Hunt for Surina One day while spending time in Ta-Koro, Tuli and Khervos witnessed Surina flee to the Ta-Onu-tunnel. Becoming suspicious, they followed her secretly. Once in Onu-Koro, Tuli went to look for Ferron but could not find her boss. She returned to Khervos just in time to see him get knocked out by a Toa of Air named Nero. Enraged, Tuli threatened Nero, who attacked her. Using her experience as a guard, Tuli evaded the attack and prepared for battle, only to have Rhea interrupt the conflict. She let Tuli and Khervos go. Tuli took the unconscious Khervos to the hospital and then left to avenge him by tracking down Rhea and Nero. Before she could find the Toa, she encountered Orderin, Viima and Tivanu who were looking for Surina as well. Despite Viima and Tuli's disagreements, they forged an alliance and went to the Wise Man's Archive. After hanging around there for a while, and fighting with Viima constantly, Tuli was happy to see Khervos and Ferron join them. The three left, after Ferron forged a deal with Rhea to hunt down a killer. Hunt for Kuhrin Back at Ferron's Forge, Ferron told Tuli and Khervos that a dear friend of his, Zuriana, had been killed by a murderer and he was going after him with Rhea. Tuli wanted to join him, but Ferron asked her not to, in fear that he would lose her as well. Khervos and Tuli thus stood behind. However, before he left, Ferron gave Tuli a letter she was to give to Khervos. The letter informed both Khervos and Tuli of a Po-Matoran named Noka involved in Kuhrin somehow. Khervos and Tuli left for Po-Koro to find Noka and question her. The pair stopped at an inn where Tuli stayed in their room while Khervos went to the bar to ask about Noka. After a while of waiting, Tuli went to the bar herself only to find Khervos gone. Later Khervos returned with Noka and the three Matoran went to look for Ferron. Eventually they found Ferron, who was introduced to Noka. Noka wanted to prove that there was still good in Kuhrin somewhere, and after hearing Kuhrin's backstory for the first time and realizing how many key elements of it figured in his own past, Ferron agreed to give Kuhrin a chance. Ferron, Khervos, Tuli and Noka banded together and headed out into the drifts, where Noka went ahead to try and talk to Kuhrin, trying to rekindle what they had before he was panicked by Ferron's presence and a fight broke out. While Ferron battled Kuhrin, the Matoran battled his Parakuka-enhanced brother Desuka. The battle ended with Tuli killing Desuka and Ferron defeating Kuhrin but ultimately choosing not to kill him. Ferron offered Kuhrin the choice to try and mend his ways, meeting him halfway through their shared history of hardship and loss. Ferron, Tuli and Khervos took the way home, while Kuhrin and Noka retreated to a secluded, quiet existence together somewhere in Le-Wahi. Back in Onu-Koro, Ferron sacrificed his Toa Power to become a Turaga. Tuli returned to her work at the forge, thinking about Ferron's decision and the quest for Kuhrin. Journey with Vesun One day Tuli was helping Ferron at his forge when Khervos arrived, telling that Kavala had returned and that a Toa named Vesun needed help with finding a telepath to cure his spreading amnesia. Tuli decided to join Khervos to help him, to which Ferron agreed. The group tried to go to Ko-Koro, but the tunnel there had collapsed and members of The Outsiders at the Cable Car warne them of a battle going on in the village. They decided to try Le-Koro, but the village had been closed off due to an Entropy Beetle ifestation. They traveled to Ga-Koro, where they found several allies in The Great Takea. Hearing that a Toa named Vakua might be able to help Vesun, the group set out to find him. However, on the way, Skorm left and sought out the Toa Kalta, Vakua being part of that group, and attacked them, beginning a large scale battle. During the battle, Tuli saved Mura, who was drowning. Personality and Traits Tuli used to be very loyal to Ta-Koro. She enjoys making new friends, but is not always easy to get along with. She has a hot temperament like most Ta-Matoran. She has a lot of faith in her village and is willing to take extreme measures to protect security there. Tuli easily becomes playful with men, however, and loves flirting. She was known among the guard as having the ability to get any man she wanted. Tuli is very beautiful and attractive, making her good at manipulating men. Being in a relationship with Khervos, however, Tuli no longer goes after men. In addition to being a good lover, Tuli has received full Ta-Koro military training and is a skilled combatant. Her temperament sometimes makes her make hasty decisions while fighting, but she has incredible tactical skills. Due to being a Ta-Matoran, Tuli has natural resistance to heat, but is weaker in cold conditions. Discipline taught to her in the guard makes her weakness against cold less noticeable, however. Thanks to her experiences at working in Ferron's Forge, Tuli has become fairly knowledgeable about different types of metal and smithing in general. She has developed good crafting skills. Relationships Allies *Khervos: Tuli covered her feelings for Khervos a long time until finally admitting love towards him. She is extremely loyal to the Ba-Matoran, but sometimes acts a bit possessive about him. *Ferron: Friendly. Ferron offered Tuli a job when she went to Onu-Koro. Tuli tends to be calmer with Ferron than others. *Viima: The two dislike each other, but are willing to tolerate the other's presence. *Tivanu: Tuli doesn't like Tivanu, but considers him an ally in hard circumstances. *Orderin: An ally through Tivanu and Viima. *Hile: Tuli gets easily irritated by Hile's enthusiastic character, but they are on the same side. *Noka: Allies after their experiences together. *Kirgan: Acquaintances through Khervos. *Vesun: Formal allies through Khervos. *Xerrand: Met in Le-Koro, but barely know one another. *Karna: Formal allies, met in The Great Takea. *Mirra: Formal allies, met in The Great Takea. *Wisp: Formal allies, met in The Great Takea. *Mura: Tuli saved him from drowning. Complicated *Jaller: The two don't like each other, due to Tuli's hot temperament and Jaller criticizing her job performance. Enemies *Kavala: Enemies, due to Kavala's attempt to kill her with a Tarakava servant. *Rhea: Tuli hates her for her shady behavior and Nero. *Nero: Enemies due to Nero injuring Khervos. *Surina: Tuli has heard a lot about Surina from Khervos and therefore considers her an enemy. *Desuka: Tuli was the one who killed him. *Skorm: Skorm caused lots of destruction in Ga-Koro, which Tuli is strongly against. Quotes Trivia *Tuli's theme song is Playing with Fire by Paula Seling & Ovi *Tuli's personality has many traits borrowed from an earlier incarnation of Kaunis *While in the guard, Tuli was part of Regiment 14. External links *Tuli's profile on the BZPRPG Profile pages Reference posts Category:Characters Category:Matoran Category:Ta-Matoran Category:Ta-Koro Guard Category:Main Six Category:Lawful Good